To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN) as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
Due to its great potential value in the public security field and the ordinary civil communication field, the device to device (D2D) communication technology has been standardized in the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP). In the 3GPP standard, the direct communication link between devices is referred as a sidelink, which is similar to an uplink and a downlink. A control channel and a data channel exit on the sideline, which are referred as a physical sidelink control channel (PSCCH) and a physical sidelink shared channel (PSSCH), respectively. The PSCCH is used to indicate information, such as the location of time-frequency domain resources for PSSCH transmission, the modulation and coding scheme, and the receiving destination ID for the PSSCH. The PSSCH is used for bearing data.
Since the standardized D2D communication in the 3GPP is mainly specific to low-speed terminals, as well as services having lower requirements on the time delay sensitivity and receiving reliability, the realized D2D functions are far unable to meet the user demands. Accordingly, based on the current D2D broadcast communication mechanism, the 3GPP further realizes the standardization of some functions of low-delay and high-reliability direct communications between high-speed equipment's, between a high-speed equipment and a low-speed equipment and between a high-speed equipment and a static equipment (i.e., vehicle to vehicle/pedestrian/infrastructure/network (V2X)). Therefore, the sidelink communication in the 3GPP at present comprises two different modes: D2D and V2X.
In the present standardized V2X system, the PSCCH and the PSSCH are transmitted within their respective resource pools, wherein the resource pool is determined by a set of subframes and a set of same physical resource blocks (PRBs) on each subframe belonging to the resource pool. In addition, the PSCCH resource pools and the PSSCH resource pools are one-to-one bound to each other. For example, the PSSCH resources indicated by a PSCCH transmitted within a PSCCH resource pool belong to a PSSCH resource pool bound to this PSCCH resource pool. In the present V2X, the bounding PSCCH resource pool and PSSCH resource pool are determined by a same bitmap, and the sets of PRBs contained in the two resource pools can be overlapped.
Bits in a bitmap for configuring a set of subframes in the resource pool may be mapped onto only a part of subframes. For example, if a sidelink synchronization signal (SLSS) transmission subframe is configured on a current carrier in which the V2X runs, the SLSS subframe should be skipped during the mapping of the bitmap to the subframes. Hereinafter, subframes capable of mapping with bits in a bitmap are referred as configurable V2X subframes. A set of configurable V2X subframes within one system frame period (i.e., 10240 subframes) is denoted by {ti}, where 0ti<10240, indicating the actual subframe number of a configurable V2X subframe within the system frame period; 0i<M, indicating a relative number of the configurable V2X subframe ti in the set {ti}; and M denotes the total number of configurable V2X subframes within one system. It is assumed that the length of a bitmap for configuring a resource pool is B, then for any subframe tj in the set {ti}, if the (mod(j,B))th bit in the bitmap is 1, it is indicated that the subframe tj belongs to the resource pool configured by the bitmap, where mod(⋅) denotes a modulo operation, and the index of the bitmap starts from 0. In the current standardized V2X system, the length of a bitmap for configuring a resource pool can be 16, 20 or 100.
Since the V2X communication services have natural periodicity, a semi-static resource occupation mechanism is introduced into the current standardized V2X system. According to this mechanism, if a user equipment (UE) (a UE performing V2X communication, similarly hereinafter) schedules a PSSCH frequency domain resource on a subframe tn for the transmission of a current transmission block (TB) through a PSCCH, the UE can reserve a same frequency domain resource on a subframe tn+Prsv for the transmission of the next TB through this PSCCH, wherein Prsv is the resource reservation subframe interval, the value of which is indicated by a specified bit in the PSCCH and is an integral multiple of Pm, wherein Pm is the granularity of the resource reservation subframe interval currently configured by the system, for example, the Pm is equal to 100. This mechanism proposes certain requirements on the distribution of subframes within the PSSCH resource pool. For example, if the subframe tn belongs to the PSSCH resource pool for the current transmission by the UE, the subframe tn+Prsv should also belong to this PSSCH resource pool, or otherwise the UE is unable to transmit the PSSCH on the reserved subframe.
Since, in scenarios for the current standardized V2X system, the V2X communication can occupy all subframes in the set {ti}, all bits in the bitmap for configuring a resource pool can be 1. Thus, the requirements on the distribution of subframes in the resource pool as described above can be satisfied. However, in the subsequent enhanced V2X versions, the V2X communication may share a same carrier with other types of communications, for example, the V2X communication and the uplink communication can be multiplexed on a same carrier by time division. In order to ensure the performance of two or more types of communications, it is unable to use all configurable V2X subframes for V2X communication. In this case, if the length of a bitmap for configuring the PSSCH resource pool is not a divisor or multiple of Pm, for example, when the length is 16, it is unable to satisfy the requirements on the distribution of subframes in the resource pool within the same system frame period. And, if the length of the bitmap is not a divisor of M, for example, when M=10176 and when the length of the bitmap is 16, 20 or 100, within different system frame periods, the distribution of subframes in the resource pool will change, and it is thus unable to satisfy the requirements on the distribution of subframes in the resource pool.
It can be known from the above analysis that, if the V2X communication shares a same carrier with other types of communications, since the V2X communication is unable to use all configurable V2X subframes, within both a same system frame period and different system frame periods, the distribution of subframes in the resource pool may be unable to satisfy requirements on the reservation of resources in the V2X communication. However, there has been no ideal technical solution on how to address this issue.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.